Tell Her You Love Her
by HypnotiqFire16
Summary: [CHP3UP!] Robin has always had problems expressing his feelings, but now that RedX has his eyes set on a new prize, Will she chose boywonder, or the villian... REDxSTARxROB
1. So it Begins

**Hey, It's me here, Saying, 'I LOVE THE TEEN TITANS!' And, this fic is dedicated to my idol, Valda! Her work is AMAZING! It's powerful, inspiring, and …… Ooops! Now I'm rambling, lol, well, enjoy! Oh, and R&R ME!**

_**----------**_

_**So it Begins**_

A foot came towards Robin's face smashing him against the wall for a brief second. "You can't beat me, I can't be beat. I'm the best there ever was." Robin jumped out of his grasp, and did a backflip up a building.

He thenwhipped out his bow-staff andpointed it down towards his opponent standing on the street. "Oh yeah? Well, get ready to get your ass kicked, cause I never lose, X." Robin shouted from the roof of a building.

He waited for his opportunity, right when Star would go in for a punch, Robin would come in from behind her and knock Red X out with one fail swoop.

"Not a chance, Birdboy. Just don't get to cocky," X yelled up to the waiting hero. Then, out of no where, a bright flash of light engulfed X knocking him to the ground for a moment. Then he heard an almost silent, "Boo-ya." It was Cyborg and hislaser cannon. Red X did a back flip in mid air and landed on his feet. As soon as he did so, he threw his hands in front of him pointing towards Cy. "Nighty-night." A huge X flew out towards Cyborg.

He readied himself for the plung, but as soon as the X was 2 inches away from his face, it stopped, and exploded, drenching Cyborg in some sort of sticky substance. "Aw, man. This Goo-shit is disgusting!" Cy shouted in fury as he threw his hands around angrily in the air. "Hey, Cy, how do you know it's goo and not snot!" Beastboy fell over on the ground laughing at his "joke."

But he couldn't laugh for too long, because X had another idea. "Hey that's pretty funny. But this is funnier!" Red X shouted as another X shot from his hand aimed at Beastboy. It quickly wrapped itself around its prey, tightening every time Beastboy tried to change into a smaller animal to get out of the trap. "Oh, dude! That's not funny! Not cool!" Beastboy called back to X as he struggled to free himself.

"Really, I thought it was pretty funny." X chuckled evily as he held his hand up against the bank's window. Within seconds it exploded spreading bits of broken glass around the surrounding area. He then ran through thebroken window and started shoving expensive items into a bag.

"Not so fast X, 'Azurath, Metrion, Zenthos!" A monotoned voice shouted from the shadows, that we all know was Raven.When X turned to see who his attacker was, all he saw was pitch black. Then out from the darkness, came a huge wooden desk. It threw itself at Red X he jumped and dodged it, then shottwo largeX's towards the darkened corner of the room.

He rushed out back through the broken window covered in shattered glass, when he heard a slight weak grunt. Satisfied that he hit whoever it was that attacked him, he tried to run. "Better luck next time, k-" Red X's exiting speech was cut short by a green bolt of energy. "You have injured my friends! Now you shall pay!" A beautiful, angry red headed alien shouted from up above the rooftops.

She swooped down, creating a meteor shower with her bolts, by shooting one after another at her target. She stopped when she looked down after a brief moment, and he wasn't there. Starfire lowered down onto the ground, readying herself for a surprise attack. "Surprise." X cooed from behind her. She made a slight, 'YEEP!' sound as he through a large X at her which pushed her back against a wall and welded itself into the buildings bricks.

She struggled to break free, but it was no use. "Hey there, Cutie. Now why don't you try sitting still for a moment, while I finish my job? Hey if you be good, I may even get you something nice." X said slyly as he ran his index finger down her cheek. Suddenly, something hit X from behind. "You get your filthy hands off of her!" It was Robin. He plowed his bow-staff into Red X's back. Suddenly, X whipped around and threw a tiny X out that hit Robin's bow-staff right in the center.

Suddenly, The staff started to spark until it broke in half. "Fine, you wanna fight, we can fight." X announced as he got into his fighting stance. Starfire still struggled with the X. "Oh, Don't worry, cutie. I'll be back for you. But right now, the birdie wants to play." Red X said calmly to Star, who just gave him an annoyed look. Robin cringed as he felt himself push off the ground and jumped towards X. As soon as Robin did this, X pressed a button on his glove, and he disappeared. "Where did he"-

"Peek-a-boo." X called from behind Robin as he held out his palm, and sure enough, another X came out. It got inches away from Robin's face, then turned into a powder-like substance. Robin rushed towards X for a moment, then he began to feel himself swaying from side to side. "Wha-What's happening to me?" Robin struggled to stay standing.

"Yeah, I don't have timefor games right now, so we'll finish this fight nexttime. Oh and by the way,that's knock out gas, so you should probably pass out within minutes. Butjust in case..." Xsaid as he grabbed Robin by the neck, and with full force, threw him as hard as he could into another brick building.

The last thing Robin heard was, "Sleep tight. Oh, and See ya next time, BirdBoy, and your little girlfriend too." Then, he blacked out.

_**----------**_

**Well, that's the first chapter. I know it's not the greatest, but I had to find SOMEWAY to start this story. Well, if you have any ideas on how to improve this story, or how YOU think the story line should be, then please, by all means, review me and tell me your ideas. I'm open to ANY new ideas!  
Love always,**

**To those who review,  
****This stories to U!!!  
****-Shelby :P**


	2. Shattered Dreams

**Hey, sup? Well, here's chapter 2. It's not that long, but I promise you, all of the others will be! Oh, by the way, if you have any ideas or suggestions for me, then please, R&R me, or PM me. Like, if you want to see more of a character or couple, or less of a character or couple. Or, even if you want me to put a certain bad guy in here, just tell me, and I'll do it! But don't tell me to put in Slade, cause I already have a place in my story for him...hehe...hehe...hehe...Oh, and also this chapter is dedicated to D-I-WaRrIa, But really, this whole story is dedicated to her and Valda. Well, Neways, enjoy!**

----------

_**Shattered Dreams**_

"Robin, Robin? It is I, Starfire. Are you awake?" Robin awoke to the alien's gentle voice. He looked up to meet her emerald eyes gazing down at him with concern, along with Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy. "Oh, I am so glad to see that you are unharmed!" Starfire shouted in glee, as she hopped up and down, clapping her hands.

"Wha-what happened? Where's X?" Robin asked as he sat up, trying to hide his pain. His spine, up to his neck was sore from being thrown against the building. Starfire threw her arms around Robin an hugged him tightly, which just added to the pain, before calmly whispering in his ear, "He got away."

Robin jumped to his feet for a moment before staggering back onto the pavement. "What-ow! Again? That'd be the 4th time this week!" Robin cringed in anger and pain. "We need to think of a new strategy." Robin pondered this thought as Starfire and Cyborg helped him to his feet.

"Okay, everyone hang on." Raven announced in her usual monotone voice. Then, suddenly, a black aura shadowed over the group until they only saw darkness. A few moments later, the black aura was gone and they were all standing in the living room.

---------

Once Raven finished healing Robin, he plopped down on the couch next to Cyborg and Beastboy. "Uh! Why can't we ever beat him!" Robin shouted, the team sat in silence as they stared blankly in front of themselves, not knowing what to say.

"Calm down, it's nothing to get upset about. We can track X through Cyborg's computer system, and locate him. Until then, we all need to save our energy." Raven stated calmly. "Oookaay. I have an idea! How about we take the night of, since this week has been nothing but strategies and planning against X, it would be awesome ta sit around and watch SsCcAaRaYy movies!" Beastboy said this with enthusiasm, by waving his arms around to create a dramatic effect.

"Yes! And we can feast upon the "Cotton candy" and popped-in-the-oven corn!" Starfire cheered happily as she flew over to an empty spot on the couch. "I wouldn't mind just chillin' for a bit. While we're watching it, I can recharge my batteries." Cyborg said. "Yeah, sound "Exciting". I'll just go to my room and read." Raven called back behind her as she exited through the door.

"NO! We can't take a break! We have to find Red X and stop him!" Robin shouted as he curled his hand into a fist and hit it on the arm of the couch. "Oh, common Robin, lighten up. I'm sure"- Beastboy was cut off when Robin stood up and said, "Fine, I'll go look for him myself." Cyborg simply rolled his eyes, but Starfire and Beastboy reacted differently.

"NO! You cannot defeat the "Red X" with all of us Titans helping. So I will not permit you to leave under any circumstances! You will get hurt again." Starfire gasped as she leapt off from her feet and threw her arms around Robin forcing him to stop dead in his tracks.

"Yeah, come on, Robin. You are a part of a team; you can't do everything for yourself! Just relax for today, then fight X tomorrow. You KNOW Star isn't going to let you go alone. Do you want you both to get hurt?" Beastboy asked already knowing the answer.

"Well, no. I guess your right. Fine, but today only." Robin journeyed back to the couch as Starfire rushed out of the room, "Glorious! I shall go gather Raven so that we can all watch the movie together!" Starfire flew through the door, then it shut tight.

Robin sat patiently for a moment, then Cyborg and Beastboy sat next to Robin with wide grins spread across their faces. "Sooo, What about you and Star? Did it happen yet?" Beastboy asked slyly. "Yeah, when are ya going to make your move? She's a keeper! So ya better act fast before someone else gets her!" Cyborg added as they both looked at Robin, waiting for a reply.

Robin began to blush but shouted back. "I DO NOT like her like that! And I don't care if someone else goes out with Star; it's not a big deal. We're just friends. Now leave me alone." Robin stated the last part and glance back at the door for a moment. "Yeah, well guess what? We aren't gonna leave you alone about her, until you ask her out! What's the worst thing that could happen?" Beastboy asked.

"Uh-She could say _"No"._ Robin stated this obvious fact in a sarcastic tone. "Oh, um yeah. I guess she could. But she wouldn't! She has liked you for like, ever!" Beastboy smiled back at Robin, who just gave him an evil glare. "No, she doesn't. Now shut up and stop being so immature." Robin sunk deeper into the couch, as he crossed his arms and tried to block out the annoying voices surrounding him.

"Oh well, he's just too big of a pussy to ask her out." Cyborg said loudly, as he and Beastboy began to laugh. "Shut up, I am not. I don't see you two asking anyone out." Robin said giving a faint smile off to both of the other Titans. "Yeah, well,-, Hey BB, wanna make a bet?" Cyborg asked with a menacing smile on his face.

"Hmm, what kind of bet?" Beastboy asked back. "Well, I bet you 200 bucks that Robin will never get the guts to ask Starfire out." Beastboy started laughing. "Okay, fine. I'll take you on! Now, Robin, for me, ask her out so I can be $200 richer!" Robin merely rolled his eyes, "Beastboy, S-H-U-T-U-P!"

Beastboy released a slight chuckle as he thought of his next "Joke". "Anyways, you know who would look good with Star? A real man. One that can take care of her, and protect her." Beastboy said as he stood on the couch looking down at Robin with a sly smile. "Oh yeah? And who would that be-YOU?" Robin asked again, as he laughed to himself about the thought.

Beastboy's grin grew wider, "Nope, Red-X." Robin stopped laughing, but Cyborg and Beastboy just laughed harder. "Shut up." Robin fumed, trying to contain himself. "Yeah, at least he would've had the guts to ask her out by now!" Cyborge added. "I said, stop it!" Robin said, accidentally letting out more anger than he should have.

"Yeah, I can see it now, **_'The hottest alien and the strongest, coolest, villain EVER, together forever!'_** I bet her wedding ring would be a pure diamond, cause X must be loaded since you let him get away so many times, and just in one week!" Beastboy began chuckling again, until Robin exploded.

"**_X and she will NEVER END UP TOGETHER! PLUS, I DO NOT LIKE HER! I never did! Never will! So STOP BOTHERING ME ABOUT STARFIRE! I wouldn't go out with her if you were paying ME to do it! So, DROP IT, SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP YOU DUMBASSES!" _**Robin stood up and turned towards the door to leave the room.

Then,he saw her. Standing there. With a look of grief and utter disappointment. Her once smiling and cheerful face was pale white. Her once bright, emerald eyes were now dull and dark. "Starfire, I"- Robin began, until suddenly he saw tears forming in her eyes.

He walked closer, trying to approach her so he could hug her, and make her feel better. But once they were 2 feet apart, Star pushed him back and ran out of the door. "Star, wait!" Robin tried to run after her, but something was holding him back.

"No, let her go, Robin. Don't you think that you did enough already?" It was Raven. She used her powers to cover Robin and pull him back. "No, I have to see her! I have to apologize!" Robin didn't realize it, but he had begun to cry too. "I have to tell her the truth! - I have to tell her that I didn't mean it! I have to tell her- STARFIRE!"

----------

Starfire ran to her room as fast as she could, hoping to escape from the world and run away to a new one. She reached her room, as soon as the door shut behind her; she turned around to lock it. Then, she threw herself onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

"I should have known better! I should have just stopped caring! I knew all along that he didn't truly love me! How could he?" Starfire sobbedoutloud between tears.

Suddenly she heard a crash. When she looked up, she found out that it was her window, shattered. When she jumped off from her bed, and turned towards the door, a familiar voice called from behind her, _"Hey cutie, remember me?"_

_**----------**_

_**WoOoOoO! Suspenseful! LOL not really...well, love ya! Oh, and R&R!  
To those who review,**_

_**Keep it up! U rock: )**_

_**-Shelby**_

_**P.S **_

_**The next 12 chapters are gonna rock your socks off! -Promise! So, keep reading, and I'll keep writing!**_


	3. Always Hardcore

**Hey, OMG I am SOOO Sorry for the long wait! We've been packing stuff, and unpacking stuff, oh by the way, this is because we just moved! Yay! Well, neways, we just got our internet hooked up a few days ago, so again I am sooooo sorry! Please, forgive me! But here is the long awaited chapter! **

**Shout outs:**

**Hey, if you absolutely rock, and you KNOW I am your biggest fan, and you know who you are, and this one's for you… BOTH! -lol -This chapter is dedicated to Valda and Di-WaRrIa, you both rock: )**

**------------------------------------**

_**Always Hardcore**_

_"Hey, Cutie. Remember me?"_ Red X walked closer to Star, wrapping his arms around her waist, preventing her from escaping. She opened her mouth to scream for help, but nothing came out.

He lifted his mask, only so his mouth was visible, and began planting little, light kisses on her neck, leading up to her cheek. She felt as if she was falling through the air, and no one was there to catch her before she landed on the hard ground. She felt alone, desperate, helpless, defeated, and all around betrayed.

She still resisted, struggling to break free from his grasp. She choked out small words that sounded more like a raspy cough. "Please….Help…Me…Robin….Some…one." He then started push her back against a wall, while he tried to run his hands along her chest.

His lips soon met hers, but she closed them tightly shut. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entry. She didn't obey, so he pushed her harder up against the wall, which made it hard for her to breathe.

She opened her mouth, without knowing, trying to get air to her lungs. He loosened his grip on her, so she could breathe again, but now, his tongue was in Starfire's mouth rushing it along side her shy one.

She held her breath, trying to hold back a moan. He pulled away and moved his mouth to her ear, as he nibbled on it for a brief moment, before whispering, "Why him?" That was it, she was falling, falling, down, suddenly she felt as if something were lifting her up and shaking her viciously.

She opened her eyes, red X was still there, he threw off his shirt and began taking action again. Suddenly, everything went black, except for red X standing in front of her grinning sheepishly.

Then, he reached out to Star, and pushed her backwards, she could feel herself slipping through the air, crashing into her bedroom window, and being lunged out. She was falling, once she hit the ground, she'd be dead.

Star tried to scream again, only this time, it worked. She began screaming her head off, until she looked back up at the shattered window. There stood a boy, not Red X though.

This time, it was Robin, he was waving good bye to her, right before he walked away. Star screamed out again, "No! Robin, Help me! PLEASE!" He just continued walking away.

Finally, she could feel herself make contact with the ground. But instead of a 'Splat' or 'boom', she crashed through the Earth's surface, and fell through darkness, until she finally landed in someone's arms. It was Red X again!

She tried to break free and run, but he held on to her tightly . He put her down onto her feet, and began kissing her again. He pushed himself onto her and ripped off her shirt and skirt. She tried to run again, but he was too strong.

Then, he looked into her hurt, terrified eyes and whispered in a calming, yet familiar voice, "Starfire, wake up." Suddenly, he disappeared into the black nothingness that surrounded them, and Starfire's eyes shot open, only to find that she was in her bed, which was surrounded by Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg.

She looked beside her, there was Robin, shaking her, trying to wake her up. "Where-where am I?" She struggled to say; still shaking from the unnerving dream she had a few seconds before.

"You're in your bed, Star. You started screaming, so we ran in here to see why. Are you okay?" Robin asked in a worried voice. She took a moment before answering.

She looked at him and smiled, then replied, "Um, yes, I do think so. I had as you said, a night time bad dream?" Robin smiled at her confused and troubled face, "Um, a nightmare, Star." She blushed in embarrassment.

"Yes, that was it." She breathed deeply, putting her hands to her forehead, trying to wipe away the beads of sweat that covered her face.

Raven and Cyborg left the room after saying good night, and making sure Star was fine. Beastboy left a few moments after the first two left.

Robin stayed, begging Star to tell him what happened. All she would tell him is that Red X was there, and that she fell out of a window. Not much detail or anything about what happened _with_ X.

**_-OoXoO-_**

The next day, Starfire decided to wear something a bit different. She wore a low cut purple top, and a faded jean skirt with white tennis shoes, while her hair was put up into a fashionable ponytail. She stared at herself in the mirror, puzzled.

Every time they fought Red-X, she could swear that he was holding back when he fought her. Not to mention that he always called her "Cutie" or "beautiful".

She never really considered herself to be beautiful, especially for a princess. She thought of herself to look semi-normal for an alien. She continued to concentrate on the reflection staring back at her.

_'Oh, I might as well give it up, Robin will never love an alien, especially one that seems to be 'in the way' all of the time.'_'

Star was still jumpy, but being so concentrated on something else, she would be even more frightened at the littlest sound.

Then, the alarm began to ring throughout the tower, causing Star to squeak out a small scream, and jump away from the mirror. Starfire rushed downstairs.

"There's trouble downtown. Common, Titans let's go!" Robin called as the team flew out the door.

**_-OoXoO-_**

Once they reached the crime scene, they could here alarms going off from the break in. It was the Jump City bank.

Starfire furiously looked around searching for the guilty life form. Suddenly, she saw a flash of black run by Robin. "Robin, look over there!" She pointed in the direction of the flash. But it was gone.

Then, they heard a familiar relaxed voice call out from behind them. "Hey there, Cutie, lookin' for me?" It sent chills down Star's spin as she turned to face their opponent.

It was Red-X, obviously. As soon as Robin laid eyes on him, his face flushed a scarlet red as his angry voice shouted to X. "Hey, X, why don't you leave Star alone and we finish what we came here to do." Robin readied himself in a fighting stance as Red-X chuckled.

"Yeah Robin, you really are stupid. You've never beaten me, even though I was always out numbered 5-1. You're pretty much just helping me out by showing to Star here how big a loser you really are. Soon she'll know, and give up on you."

X's eyes narrowed, "And come lookin' for me." Robin fumed as he charged at Red-X with his fists ready. As soon as Robin was three feet away, X did his "Disappearing act", and reappeared behind Starfire.

He quickly grabbed her right and left arms and held them tightly behind her back, she struggled to break free from his grasp, but even with her alien strength, Red-X was too strong for her.

Robin was infuriated. He charged at X again, followed closely by the rest of the Titans, but Red-X had quickly pulled out an X shaped blade with his free hand, and held it to Starfire's throat.

Robin and the others stopped dead in their tracks too afraid to make any sudden moves. He chuckled again,

"See Robin, in order to be the best, you must not have ANY distractions. That's something you need to work on. Ya see, it was easy for me to figure out, because for one thing, everyone will die eventually, so why not sooner instead of later? Then it's less painful."

He placed the blade right up against her skin. Star's eyes shown, pleading for help. X silently whispered something in her ear, and a single tear fell from Star's eyes as they sparkled.

She tried to pull her neck away from the blade, but he just brought it closer. Robin couldn't take it anymore, he ran forward a few steps, and then stopped.

"Wait! Don't do it….Please, leave her alone!" Robin shouted from where he stood as another silent tear dripped down Star's cheek.

X looked up at him narrowing his eyes once again. "You know what I came here for, Robin. So give me what I want, and I'll give you what you want." He looked down at Starfire's gentle but frightened face, and smiled as he lowered his blade to her chest.

_'Of course, the one day I choose to wear something different, this happens...'_ Star thought.

Robin shouted back, "No, don't! I'll give you what you want, whatever you want just leave her alone…"

X looked up at him again, "Okay, that's what I wanted to here. In order to save your precious Star, then you have to work for Slade, forever…No matter what."

Robin could tell that Red-X was wearing that smug smile of his beneath his masked face.

Suddenly, Robin's rebellious side got the better of him, just by thinking about Red-X getting what he wanted. His face turned solemn as he stated, "No."

Then, in an instant, he knew he'd made a mistake. Red-X shrugged his shoulders, "You just made a big mistake."

He lowered the blade to Star's chest once again, but this time, he dug it deep into her skin, and drug it down until it hit where the collar of her low-cut shirt began, he did this twice so it formed the shape of a deep, bloody X.

The first moment it touched her skin, Star let out a blood curdling scream, causing Robin to yell, "STARFIRRRRRRRREEEEEEEE!"

He tried to run towards them, but he couldn't stand to hear her scream in pain….especially since it was because of him. "Stop! I'll do what you want! Just, stop….please…stop…" Robin dropped to his knees, and X appeared in front of him holding the bleeding Starfire.

Her eyes were a glossy baby blue color, as soft, silent tears fell from them, drenching her cheeks and causing them to become a bright scarlet color.

"…Robin, don't…" She whispered through tears. He gave her a small smile before standing up and giving Red-X a stern look. "Let her go."

X laughed in Robin's face and hit Star over the head with the bloody blade, causing her eyes to roll to the back of her head, and making her almost lose consciousness as she fell to the ground into Robin's safe arms.

Red-X grabbed Robin by the arm and pulled him back to his feet. "We had a deal." And with that said, they disappeared into thin air.

But before Starfire lost complete consciousness, she silent whispered, "Robin…."

Knowing that it was over, and that Robin was gone, Starfire let her tear filled eyes gently close as her surroundings were engulfed into the darkness that now shrouded her.

**_-OoXoO- _**

♥♥♥**Don't you just love me? Lol jk, neways, I'm sooooo sorry this took so long, I had no ideas for what to do next, and plus, I've been soooo busy! But there ya go, and this time I'll try to update faster…PROMISE, seriously though this time.♥♥♥**

**Poll:**

**1. Do you like how I made this chapter?**

**2. Do you think _Robin _or _Red-X_ should end up with Star? (Your decision may change the story, so if enough people pick one certain couple, that may be the ending couple!)**

**3. Who do you think I should make as the main bad guy in this story, Slade or Red-X?...Or someone completely different?**

**There ya go….I updated-FINALLY, **

**♦WARNING:♦**

**_If you want me to update, then review, cause I'm NOT updating until at least TEN people review so...Bye for now! _**


End file.
